The 42nd Hunger Games
by Miss Jackson Loves FOB
Summary: A series of oneshots for lazy people who can't be bothered to read and entire fanfic. A series of oneshots focusing on a single Games and it's participants. Rated T 'coz it's the Hunger Games. Please Please Please R and R! A game of life and death, but mostly death. If you pick out the numerous Gone references in the chapters you deserve a medal :)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Welcome to the 42nd Hunger Games! Here are our tributes, and may the odds be ever in their favour.

District One

Kito and Jin

District Two

Flint and Krystal

District Three

Silver and Galena

District Four

Eden and Kaylee

District Five

Griffyn and Lola

District Six

Patryk and Hailee

District Seven

Alder and Acacia

District Eight

Blade and Serica

District Nine

Jason and Chrysanthe

District Ten

Owen and Fay

District Eleven

Chase and Arsenic

District Twelve

Caine and Dekka

This fanfic is a series of one shots focusing around the same twenty four tributes and their Games. This is one of my first stories so any comments, at all, even a flame, is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Lola

Oneshot One

Reaping Day

I wake in the morning to the sound of my younger sister talking, trying to wake me up. "Lola! The markets are opening and I'm hungry! When are we going to meet Hawk? He promised that he would teach me how to pickpocket! C'mon, just because today is Reaping Day doesn't mean you get a sleep in!" cries Isra. I yawn and slowly stretch, pushing the scarce blanket off of my legs. "Please wake up! You still need to get changed before Hawk comes and he said he'd come at 6 o'clock! Lola…" I slowly rise off of my metal resting place and yawn again. "Isra, please do not jump around or the people below with call the Peacemakers on us. You also don't want to fall off this roof, do you?" Oh lord, she's going to fall of this damned roof we call a case you are wondering what I am talking about, well, yes, we do live on the roof of the District 5 Justice Building (sounds kinda farfetched but there is actually a really nice alcove which we sleep in). Yes, we do not have our parents here (because they are dead). Yes, that does mean I look after Isra. Yes, Hawk is teaching Isra how to pickpocket. My name is Lola Breeze, and I am a 13 year old homeless orphan. My best friends are Hawk Strike, a boy my age who was part of a street gang before he met me. We met by chance 2 years ago….

_Isra and I's parents had been murdered by Peacekeepers 3 years ago, and we had been living on the move, stealing from market stalls, shops and the rich to keep alive. We were lonely, yes, but life was worriless. Until we had to move to the richest third of District 5 because of Peacekeepers, where we encountered Hawk's street gang. That night was stormy and loud, with the District's power going out. We were stealing from a bakery stall when Isra and I were pulled by rough hands into a dark ally. Someone lit a match and the 11 year old me and 6 year old Isra were surrounded by a group of 6 boys and 2 girls, each with knives or axes in their hands. The leader, a boy with pale skin and gold and black spiked hair sneered at us and signalled to a girl and a boy, each with gold hair. "What are you doing here? This is Hawk Territory." He growled. The girl and boy pulled our arms behind our backs, and we were helpless as they were several years older and better fed. "So?" sneered the other girl, the one holding the leader's arm. "We…we… we are orphans, and have lived on the move, stealing to survive for three years. What do you want with us?!" I tried to keep the terror from my voice, but it was no use. He laughed, and asked me another question. "Will you get out of my territory if we let you two go?" We couldn't! "No! We can't!" I responded. He frowned and slapped me, hard, and I kicked at him. The leader smirked, watching me wince, and signalled to the two holding us again. They pulled us along and cast us down to the darkness in a corner, into a cellar. I held Isra, and we heard a lock click. _

_After what seemed many hours, the door was unlocked and opened. The leader of the gang had come in with a candle. He set it down and it filled the cellar with light. The boy, who looked my age, studied us for a long time. Before he had come in, Isra and I had hatched a plan of what we would do if anyone came in. That plan would be set in motion the second he opened the door again to exit our prison. "What would you do if I let you out?" he asked curiously. "Why should I tell you!" I growled, and spat at him. He laughed and walked over to us, suddenly snatched my plait and pulled his knife to my neck. The boy smiled at Isra and me. "Now, let's answer this truthfully. What will you do if I let you out?" I motioned to Isra to stay silent, and I did too. "Fine." He let me go, and made his way to the door. I nodded to Isra, and we attacked. We had searched the cellar for anything to use as weapons, and had a sharp slither of glass and numerous rocks as our rewards. I jumped him from behind and hit him with a large rock over the head. He fell but recovered quickly, and yelled for his group. I knew that we were finished then, and I backed away as the girl and boy from before pulled us out. Their leader was looking puzzled, almost surprised by my actions. I nodded to Isra and she cut into the arm of her captor. She screeched and let my little sister go, and Isra bolted away. The gang began to chase after her, but the boy stopped them. He raised his eyebrows and asked me: "Well, your sister seems like a little abandoner, what is her name?" _

_"Isra and I told her to run. No use both of us dying."_

_"Interesting. And what is your name, you little vixen?"_

_"Lola. What do you want with me?"_

_"Nothing much… Actually, I am giving you a choice."_

_"What."_

_"I want you to join my gang."_

_"What happens if I say no?"_

_"Then first we find this Isra, and kill her, and then you die."_

_"No!"_

_I kick my captor, hard, and make him release me. I ditch a rock at the leader's head, and then jump up to a drainpipe. I scramble up it and bolt off, meeting up with Isra. We sprint away, and make it to a place we stayed the night before. Smack into the boy's gang. They had traced us, guessed where we were going, and beat us there. I have to admit, they're good. "So, Isra and Lola, I think you don't deserve a place in my gang now."_

_I spit at him again, and try to get free. "Who even are you?! Why are you doing this?!"_

_"My name is Hawk. Hawk Strike. This is Claw, Eagle, Talon, Wing, Beak, Scratch and Owl."_

_"Fitting names for a group of bird brains."_

_"Oh, I knew you had fire in you." The second girl, not our captor, grabbed his arm "I have more fire, right?!" she asks._

_"Oh, maybe, Talon. But none of that matters. Scratch, Beak, let them go."_

_I gasped. I thought we were goners! "But they hurt Beak!" growled Scratch. "Do as I say." _

_"No. You've been the boss for too long, Hawk. Scram." Hawk jumped at them with his knife, but they outnumbered him. Hawk ran, and we were left with the rest of the gang. Beak and Scratch knocked Isra out, then all I saw was darkness when they hit me with the end of a knife. _

_I woke with Isra standing over me, and we were back in the cellar. "Lola! Please wake up!" I stood up and hugged her. "I'm ok. I wonder why Hawk wanted to let us go."_

_"I don't know but it doesn't matter now."_

_We stayed together in a corner, until we heard shouts and screams outside. A trapdoor in the middle of the floor opened, and Hawk's head rose out of it. "The Peacekeepers have received an anonymous tip off about a gang's whereabouts, and they are here now. Follow me, Vixen." _

_I spat at him, and refused. "I'm you're only hope. C'mon."_

_Isra edged towards him, and I followed her down into the tunnel. It came out at a park, and Hawk led us to a tree house. "Why?" I asked, both sceptical and relieved. "Because… I saw you, even for the first time, and thought… that chick has spirit. When you escaped and rebelled, didn't show you were scared, I knew I admired you." I laughed and glared at him, then took Isra's hand and ran off. I saw him, watching me, many times before he approached me again some weeks later. I trusted him, after that, because he taught me how to fight. We were now the best of friends. _

But now, to call him my friend… it's just too different to our relationship. I know he has feelings for me, but do I reciprocate them? Enough of that, though. I changed into my favourite dress, a short white one that I stole from a merchant's daughter's bedroom. Isra and I climbed down from the back, and met Hawk in the square below. He smiled at me, and I grinned back. Apart from Isra, he was the only person I truly trusted. Why he gave up his gang for us, I don't know, but none of that matters. "So, Vixen, have you any problems with me teaching Isra how to pickpocket?" I smirk and slap him gently on the leg. "You know I don't, you did teach me how to."

So we spend the morning teaching Isra 'the fine art of pickpocketing' until it's time to prepare for the Reaping for the Hunger Games. We farewell Hawk and race home to change into our reaping clothes.

Meeting up at a lamp post on the street were we first met, Hawk, Isra and I head towards the square were the Peacemakers, the Mayor and the District 5 Capitol escort will select the tribute for the 27th Hunger Games. We are a touch late (thank you Hawk, I do not possibly know why you took 27 and a half minutes to put on clean pants and shirt). Luckily we make it on time, and Isra splits apart from Hawk and I to stand outside the roped off area. Standing in the square next to a bunch of other children, Isra watches on as Hawk and I prepare for the Reaping. The Reaping for the Hunger Games. What are the Hunger Games, you ask? Well, they go like this….

There are 12 Districts, not counting our leaders, the Capitol; all must participate in a game named the Hunger Games. The Games are annual and this is the 42nd year that they have done the Games. So, 1 girl and 1 boy from each district are 'reaped', and taken to the Capitol. There they ride in chariots to greet the Capitol residents, do some days of training then perform for the Gamemakers, the, well, game-makers. Then all the 'tributes' have interviews with Julius Olm, the host, then are cast into a vast arena that could hold anything from a boiling desert, to a humid jungle, to a freezing ice cap. There they are made to fight to the death until one victor survives. They have a life of luxury back in there district and their District receives gifts such as sugar, grain and meat all year round. I'm hoping Hawk and I won't be reaped, because then what would we do? So our Mayor, Mayor Smith opens the reaping ceremony, and I think about my first reaping, the one that was several weeks after Isra and I were captured by Hawk's gang.

_I still didn't trust Hawk, not fully, even after he betrayed his friends to let us go from the clutches of his former gang. Isra and I had been avoiding everyone else in District 5 and him, until we were forced to go to the annual reaping for the Hunger Games. I knew my name would not be picked, it had only been in there once, and I was right. Isra stood outside the roped of areas and I inside as we waited then for the two names to be called out. Those names were Julia James and Scratch Rowley. Some random girl and one of our captors walked up to the stage and shook hands. I spotted the other members and Hawk in the crowd, all of which looked solemn. That year was particularly dreadful, with the most brutal boy from District 4 killing 11 people and winning the games, plus the Gamemakers cast the tributes into a barren wasteland with no trees or water. Scratch was killed in the bloodbath, and I think his sister Beak committed suicide over it. It was after those games that Hawk approached me and finally helped me to trust him. You see, he taught me how to fight. I think he decided that the way to gain my trust was to teach me something that I needed, and he thought we would bond over it. So he approached me and asked me whether I wanted to learn to fight. I concealed Isra near our home and agreed. So we spent many hours together, with him teaching me how to fight. I learnt how to use ninja stars, knives and whips that we stole using my skills. Hawk also had the idea of using my long hair as a weapon and not as a hindrance, so we attached a ninja star to it. That worked well, and Hawk and I fought off the remainders of his gang together. They may have been older and stronger than me, but we defeated them, though payed for it with numerous injuries. Luckily Isra learned a lot of first aid from our mother, and she fixed us up. After that fight I fully trusted Hawk, and we became firm mates._

"And now we have the list of past District 5 Victors… Sirena Amara, Lachlan Burts, Achan Mace, Khalia Nixon, the victor who will be the female tribute's mentor, Calypso Quin, Neal Quin, Jonathon Kindred, the victor that will be the male tribute's mentor….." it seems like he drone on forever, but soon it is our escort Cosima Jem (a women with bright blue hair, lime nails, magenta eyeliner and a highlighter orange full length gown on) is prepared to pick the name. "Only 24 children will have the honour of representing their districts as always, and I'll pick the two from District 5 immediately!" she places her hand into the single glass bowl, and pulls out a slip with the poor person's name on it. I turn to Hawk, smile reassuringly then almost faint when I hear the name she says. "Lola Breeze!" Oh no.

I turn and see Hawk near me, and he has panic in his eyes. "Lola!" Oh no. I know what the fool is going to do. He's going to volunteer as the male tribute. I shake my head and signal to him, and then stride up to the stage. Cosima Jem welcomes me and asks for any volunteers. "Griffyn Durie!" I frantically signal Hawk not too volunteer, then I have an idea. I mouth _first _and he knows I am thinking about when we first met:

_"Well, your sister seems like a little abandoner, what is her name?" _

_"Isra and I told her to run. No use both of us dying."_

He nods and Cosima closes the reaping, ending with a very perky "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" (Well, it's easy for her to say, she isn't going into a fight to the death). I am escorted by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building and they lead me to a small room where many hundreds of tributes have said their goodbyes. I fiddle with the velvet lace on the edge of a cushion, intent on destroying it to keep myself calm. Soon Isra is lead in, and she collapses into my arms. We sit in silence for a minute or so, her sobbing and me trying hard not to. After a while Isra has recovered enough to talk. "Lola! Why do they have to do this? Why do you have to go?" I hug her tightly and sigh. "You know why. Because of the Dark Days…" She frowns and glares at me. "I know all about that, but why you?! It's not fair! Now no one will fight off Hawk's old gang!" Her sadness turns to fear at the thought of Claw, Eagle, Talon, Wing and Owl. "It's okay. Hawk will look after you." She sobs and yelps as the Peacekeepers come to collect her. "Please try to come home!" she cries. "I will! For you!" I yell after her, and I sit quietly waiting for my next visitor. Hawk. He walks into the room, and sits down next to me, obviously trying to control himself. "You'll look after Isra, won't you? They can't get her." He sighs and looks at me, hard. "I will. Oh Lola, why didn't you want me to volunteer with you?" I look away. "Hawk…. I guess I didn't want you to suffer like I will, and you can protect Isra the best."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have to look after her. And look after yourself."

"Lola! Promise me that you'll make it back. Please."

"You promise me that nothing will happen to you or Isra, hey?"

"Of course. But it's not that hard to protect myself if I'm not in the Hunger Games. It's you I'll be worrying about."

"Okay." We talk for a little longer, him teaching me a new fighting move and me commanding him on where to stay the night to keep Isra safe. When the Peacekeepers come to take him away, I hand him a small envelope. It has 6 words on it: '_Read this when I am dead.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Patryk and Hailee

I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the first oneshot, but I ran out of ideas. Please Read and Review! I'll give you a virtual TARDIS! (No, actually, sorry, the stupid master stole them all. Back to Plan A!) How about a virtual hug? No racism intended for the description of Jin being 'Asian', it is just how the uneducated Patryk would describe her. I will change it if anyone is angry.

Oneshot Two

On the Train

Lush green forests, bleak dark tunnels, harsh golden deserts and sweet blue oceans rush past but all I can think about is the Hunger Games. My name is Patryk Kyle, and I am District 6's male tribute for the 42nd Games. Set to die at the ripe old age of 15.

I sigh and push a chestnut brown dreadlock behind my ear. I hear a cold laugh and turn to see Hailee Downpour, my district partner, sneering at me. "You'd look a lot better with those filthy _things _chopped off. I know a fantastic hairdresser back in District Six. You should visit it when you get out of this mess." Her tone becomes condescending and she imitates my mother and sister. "Go Patryk, you can do it! You'll totally be the victor!" I ball my fists and Hailee laughs. "No hitting girls, Kyle. Oh, but wait, that means I can't smash you once we get into the Games. Well, tragedy." I raise my eyebrows and stand up. "Oh, and no murdering other tributes before the Games start. What would mummy say if she saw my blood on your hands?" Stupid little girl. "I will have your blood on my hands, when we are in the Hunger Games, if you don't shut up."

Luckily for the bratty Mayor's daughter our escort, Anise, enters the room in a puff of spicy smelling perfume. I cough and almost have a fit and Hailee silently laughs. "Are you okay, sweetie? It's such a shame you have Asthma, you would be a magnificent tribute if you didn't! Look at those muscles!" Hailee imitates our prissy escort behind her back, fake swooning. I almost laugh. Almost. "And you, Hailee!" The Hailee in question immediately transforms into the perfectly meek little darling. "Yes, Miss Anise?" Anise laughs her stupid high pitched laugh and pats the lithe girl on her head. "Just Anise, sweetie. Now, as I was saying, you're also a decent tribute. A little young and small, yes, but very beautiful and enchanting. The male tributes will be too busy swooning to kill you! Maybe we can get you an alliance with a big strong tribute that can protect you." Hailee looks like she is about to explode and/or punch our escort. "I can protect myself, thank you." She says in a carefully controlled voice. "But sweetie, you're so small!" Ha, ha. Hulk mode activate! "I AM NOT THAT SMALL! I AM ONLY THIRTEEN CENTIMETRES UNDER THE AVERAGE FOR MY AGE? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, FOOLISH WOMAN?!" Anise takes a step backwards, visibly shocked and amazed by the 'meek' little girl's sudden change of personality. Not me, though. I was waiting for this to happen. Little firebrand has a spirit. "Oh…. Okay sweetie. I'll just go now. Why don't you and Patryk continue your lovely conversation?" she manages to stutter that out then runs out the carriage. I take one look at Firebrand's face and start laughing long and hard. She patiently waits till I have finished laughing my head off then punches me hard in the gut. I'm winded and fall back onto the couch. "I'm tougher than I look. So _come at me._" She laughs sweetly as if the entire occasion never happened and exits with a prissy wave. "Farewell, _victor._" Hailee strolls away to the sound of my outrageous laughing fit.

An hour later I'm somewhat sobered, sitting at the extravagant dining table in the train carriage. There is quiet an awkward vibe, with Anise on the verge of tears (I don't think she is dealing with Hailee's outburst very well), I stuffing my face (well, I haven't had a decent meal since my mum was fired from the automobile engine factory where she used to work three years ago), Hailee calmly eating like the food is less than delectable (which it is not, it is perfection) and our two mentors, Blair Evans and Davis Craw looking awkward as if they can sense the tension in the air. Blair Evans and Davis Craw. District 6's only living victors. Blair won her games with a smile, being the (publicly) bubbly tribute who will kill with a sweet laugh and a grin. Davis's Games were a touch different; he hid for the entire Games, almost starving to death than won only because the other tribute left standing killed themselves over the death of their district partner and fiancée's vicious and torturous death at the hands of a near death tribute. They are rather different characters now. Blair is still bubbly and happy, but only to the cameras. I spied her in her room downing a bottle of brandy when I was looking for advice. Davis is now less of the meek, scared boy he was, and is now a selfish and boisterous man thinking he is bloody amazing. "So…." I said, trying to break the frosty vibe. "Why don't we all share just how happy we are to be here!" cried Anise. Four pairs of eyes shot her down and she quietly slumped in her chair. With half her food left on the plate, Hailee flicked her ice blonde hair over her shoulder and stood up. "I am going to bed." She left without a word, leaving the door clanging behind her. "Why don't we watch the Reapings?" suggested Blair. Davis shrugged and slouched off to somewhere while Anise jumped on to the suggestion very happily. "Wonderful idea! I'll turn on the TV and you two can have some mentor-tribute bonding time. Doesn't that sound nice, sweeties?" I nodded and walked over to the plush leather couch sitting in front of a massive widescreen television. Blair joins me and we watch the recap.

Many faces flash by but only a few stand out. An insane looking Asian girl from District 1 sprints to the stage, hurtling up the steps to shove a sobbing young girl out the way. A terrified looking twelve year old is chose in District 2 and I can see him desperately wishing for someone to volunteer. But no one does. A magnificently beautiful 18 year old is picked for District 3 and she looks like she may cry but holds it in. A vicious looking boy volunteers for District 4. A lithe and scarred girl is picked in District 5 and seems to be more focused on stopping a handsome boy in the crowd volunteering than her own situation. I see myself being picked in District 6, giving a small girl a hug then walking up. Two incredibly similar looking dark skinned children are picked for District 7, they must be related. A boy in District 8 is picked and he looks happy about it. A bewildered looking girl in District 9 must not have heard the announcer so she is shoved up the front. A gulping thirteen year old is picked in District 10 and I see a few pretty girls swooning in the crowd. A dark haired girl from District 11 with numerous ear piercings and a leather jacket volunteers for a blonde girl with glasses and a pink bow in a wheelchair. But the two in District 12 stand out the most for me. One is a handsome blonde boy who waves to the crowd. An enchanting girl in the front row with black hair is sneering outwardly but she looks like she might cry. The other is a dark skinned girl. She volunteers for a skinny and hyperactive redhead who looks amazed by her saviour. I wonder what their stories are?

Blair notices me looking intently at the chosen tributes and gives me a nudge. "Don't think too hard about them. I did, for one tribute, and it broke my heart when a Career killed them. It's easier if they are nameless, faceless and storyless."

The next day I am staring out the window to see the Capitol inhabitants waving manically at us. Hailee comes to join me at the window. I am surprised that she hasn't sniped at me yet. Oh, until she opens her mouth, that is. "I want us to be allies." Wow. That is…. Out of the blue. "Um…"

"You don't have to say yes. But I want you to. I suppose what Anise said is true." I widen my eyes and she glares at me. "You do know how much pride this is costing me?" I laugh and stick out my hand. "Yes, little firebrand. Yes. Just shut up about my family." She raises her eyebrows and laughs coldly, but I think I can see a glimpse of warm in her eyes. "Don't count on it."

Well, its not going to get much worse, is it? Allied with my district snobby, bratty district partner, about to go into a life and death but mostly death game. Oh, life is great.


	4. Chapter 4: Eden and Kaylee

This chapter is likely to be absolute horse crap because I cannot, simply cannot write romance. Oh, and maybe because my little sister helped write someone (jokes). So, enjoy and/or dislike. This is my worst chapter yet, I think, because I wanted to have a ditsy character and writing ditsy sounds crap. For me, anyway.

Oneshot Three

Chariot Parade

"EDEN! KAYLEE!" screeches our escort. She is running around the train carriage desperately, looking for us. I giggle and stroll out of my room. Opposite me the male tribute for District 4, Eden, is casually throwing the knives he had stolen at dinner at the wall. Madi, the escort, accidentally walks into the fire of knives and is pinned against a wall by a knife through the silky fabric of the fluro pink ruff on her bright orange and pink olden style gown. It's so funny! She screams and I snigger, and look at Eden out of the corner of my eye, watching his reaction. He laughs loudly and I stop sniggering and laugh for real. Well, as real as I can fake it. Suddenly he stops but I'm quick and stop a second before. You have to on the mark for synchronising with someone. Eden flicks his silky bronze hair out of his eyes and I have to restrain myself from kissing his bronze, god-like forehead. He pushes a muscled hand through his hair and grins. He apologizes to Madi but I can tell it's fake. Eden is too vicious, too hating of the Capitol to ever mean it. I don't see why, I mean the Capitol is really nice and because of them I get to go into the Hunger Games! "Well come on then. We arrive at the Capitol soon and you two are nowhere near presentable. You two better get changed. Well that is if you want to of course….." Madi looks terrified of us, well mostly Eden, not so much me. I mean, I didn't ditch knives at her! What a cow! Eden smiles at me at turns to go to his room. "Eden…" I stutter but he has already left. Well, onto the Capitol.

A few minutes later we are 'presentable', me wearing a silky pink tunic like dress with white leggings and Eden wearing a nice shirt and these pants made of some blue thick material Madi calls 'denim'. Madi nervously walks us through the great glass doors of the remake centre. She pats down Eden's hair and pushes him into one room and me into another.

I am lying on a cold steel table, wearing nothing but a thin paper robe, pinned down by a bunch of really pretty people waxing my legs. They introduced themselves before they started as Ashley, Felicity-Joan and Jesse. Ashley is very handsome; he has purple and gold hair and is wearing a black and gold jumpsuit. Felicity-Joan is short and pudgy with her entire body dyed bright blue. Jesse is a monstrously tall man with grey hair and dyed eyelashes. "You are very beautiful; we will make you even beautifuller." That's a cool word! "Yes, you are! Oh, she's ready, to meet Sarah-Rose!" A tall, beautiful woman wearing a long dress made of silken roses walks in and I can see why Felicity-Joan has modelled her name like her. Sarah-Rose shoes the prep crew out of the room and takes one glance at me. "I know exactly what we shall do with you. Bronze hair, aqua eyes…. You will look perfect."

And I do. My skin glimmers with a turquoise sheen. My eyes are magnified with bronze and blue. My… mermaid tail… is a thing of such beauty, made of azure and aqua gems. I am wearing a small crop top made of two shells and a piece or coral in my long wavy hair. The entire prep team applauds as I meet them so they can escort me to where we go on the chariots. I almost faint with happiness when I see Eden. He… is amazing. He is holding a massive bronze trident and a tail like mine. He is shirtless and I marvel at his amazing abs. I latch on to his arm and he smiles down at me. "You look beautiful, Kaylee." I giggle and we get our first view of the tributes. A quick overview of them makes me smile. None are as pretty as us.

There are such a variety of costumes! I smile at the District 1 boy and girl; they are dressed in beautiful crowns and jewels. District 2 is also gorgeous, with their skin and clothes made to look as it is made of stone. Districts 3 are a weird blend of robots and humans, but the female looks quite pretty. I bare my teeth at her. District 5 look okay, they are in black jumpsuits and seem to be… glowing with green light. Creepy. District 6 is wearing leather jackets and aviator's goggles, not bad. Districts 7 are trees. Again. Suckers. They have a horrible stylist! District 8 are rag dolls, they look childlike. District 9 are sheafs of grain. District 10 is human-animal hybrids. The District 11 girl is a dryad and the boy is a Greek-style hero. Not bad. Both Eden and I stop to laugh and stare at District 12, though. The boy is yelling angrily at anyone who will listen about his costume (a canary like bird outfit) and saying something about murdering Penny. Their stylist? The dark skinned girl is rolling her eyes and about to smack the boy. Eventually I drag Eden away from the spectacle and we go to board our chariot, a magnificent gold one pulled by white horses with blue manes.

"And… District 4!" I am so excited! And all of a sudden we are out in the view of all the amazing Capitol citizens. I am waving to everyone and someone throws me a flower. I sniff it and blow kisses to the crowd. Oh, they love us! Girls are fainting at the sight of Eden and I can see so many Capitol boys looking at me, obviously enjoying the view. They will sponsor me, for sure. We soon arrive to hear President Orwell's speech but I am too ecstatic with the attention to listen.

But all too soon it is over. Our horses take the carriage back to the Training Building. We are engulfed by the prep crews, so happy for us and at their work. After we fight our way through the crowd we make it to our rooms. "That was amazing…" I swoon, and Eden smiles. And then he kisses me, softly, once on the forehead, and leaves to his room. OMG!


End file.
